scientistsfandomcom-20200215-history
Scientist wiki:Selected anniversaries
This set of pages serves as a queue of selected anniversaries in history taken from each day of the year's events and holidays/observances section and from current Jewish, Islamic, and other lunar-based calendars. The selected anniversaries queue is used to help facilitate and coordinate updates to the "On this day" section on the Main Page. To prevent vandalism on the Main Page, each page in this queue is only protected from editing for the period of time that it appears on there. Otherwise, they are free to edit throughout most of the year. Be bold while improving this queue but please make sure you follow the guidelines. Also please note, although anniversary listings on individual date articles are written in the present tense, please write each "selected anniversary listing" in the past tense. The tense change is due to the fact that the Main Page has current events and past ones on the same page. |} Criteria for listing items on this set of pages The criteria for inclusion in the selected anniversaries queue are rather subjective due to the fact that any given day of the year can have a great many historical events worthy of listing. So relative article quality along with the mix of topics already listed are often deciding factors. Criteria for inclusion: #a maximum of 5 events (always in the past tense) and 3 holidays/observances per day; births and deaths can only be used on centennials, etc. #the event needs to be of moderate to great historical significance (relative to the other historical events that occurred on or about the same day of the year). #if the holiday or observance occurs on the same day each Gregorian year, it needs to be in the Holidays/Observances section on the corresponding day page. #the historical event needs to be important enough to be included in the selected article (bolded item) #the selected article needs to be updated to clearly state the event or day of the celebration/observance and the exact day it occurred/occurs with the day and year linked (non-Gregorian-based holidays and observances need not state or link the exact day since this will differ each year). #the selected article (bolded item) must not be a stub and preferably it should be a relatively complete and well-formatted article. In other words, it should be a good example of Wikipedia content #I think that the articles listed on the Main Page are awful. Isn't the Main Page biased towards certain topics? #if at all possible, the array of topics should be varied, and not exhibit, just for example, tech-centrism or the belief that the world stops at the edge of the Anglosphere. Ideally, any particular selected article should only be listed (be an emboldened entry) once in this queue. To help make sure articles are not selected (emboldened item) more than once, search for the article's name at Scientist Wiki:Selected anniversaries/All.If you have problems loading Scientist Wiki:Selected anniversaries/All, an alternative method is to check the article's links and examine all the pages listed that begin with Scientist Wiki:Selected anniversaries/. The event should also be the most, or one of the most, important events associated with the selected article. There is no limit to the number of times an article can be incidentally linked in the queue (this includes all the non-bolded links). So, a combination of the "majorness" of the event, the mix of items already listed, along with the relative completeness of the article, are the criteria used, along with the requirement for appropriate "context". Also, please try to write each entry with a single sentence. Criteria for listing images in day entries # Only one image should be displayed for any particular day entry at any one time. The image, however, can be switched throughout the day. # The image should be no more than 100px wide and less than 150px high. # For design purposes, if there is choice between an image of a person facing left and a person facing right, pick the face-left one–it draws the reader's attention toward the associated text, rather than away from it. # Only free images (PD, GFDL, CC etc.) can appear on the Main Page. Fair use images are not permitted. Image code: right|100x150px|alt text Preset options A list of preset events and images can be viewed when looking at the source code for a particular day (for example wiki:Selected_anniversaries/January_1|action=edit}} January 1); they are made invisible to viewers by use of the markup code. Some of these items can be used as backups that can be rotated in and out during the day while on the Main Page. Other items are hidden because they no longer pass the selected anniversaries criteria, and thus need to be cleaned up. Admins: When removing items from these pages while they are on the Main Page, please consider moving them into the "preset options" area instead of outright deleting them so they can prospectively be used again in the future. Also, to maintain some variety of topics on the Main Page as a whole, an event should be hidden if it also is the featured article or the featured picture for that particular day. Maintenance guidelines Because each of the selected anniversaries pages rotate onto the Main Page every year, they will each need an annual maintenance before they appear there: *Non-Gregorian-based holidays and observances should be moved to the correct day for the current year. These holidays and observances should also be marked with the current year in parentheses as a reminder to others that their dates do in fact vary from year to year. *In general, National Days, Independence Days, and other holidays celebrating the nationhood of a country should be marked by the year of the significant historic date being observed. An exception can be made when non-*Gregorian-based holidays also fall within the same day, and the non-consistent use of dates might confuse new users. *Each emboldened article should be checked to make sure they still qualify under the selected anniversaries criteria. For those that do not, there are two options: An alternate emboldened article can be selected for the same event if one exists, especially if the original emboldened article was merged or split. Otherwise, it should be moved to the preset options section, clearly marked that it needs cleanup. *Make sure to double check, copyedit, and verify each event on the selected anniversaries page so it is consistent with the facts presented in the emboldened article, since they may have changed since the previous year. Notes ---- Category:Selected anniversaries Category:Main Page